Miki
by AnaRogue1
Summary: Miki is tasked with watching Hinami after Ryoko's death. But Miki can't keep the girl inside forever, and she certainly can't just kill two Doves without serious questions being asked followed by serious consequences. So she goes on the inside, learning about the Doves in order to protect Hinami. Amon/OC
1. Chapter 1

Miki is my name. Doesn't matter if I have a last name or not because I am a ghoul, and ghouls are exterminated for merely existing. Well, of course, we do kill people for food, so I suppose that has something to do with it. Men can kill their own kind, but we will always be the monsters in their eyes. Good luck to them I say. Ghouls will always exist, and ghouls will always fight. Men will fight back.

"Miki-san," a loud voice complains next to me. I glare hard at the voice of Nishiki, stirring my coffee for no reason other than that I'm bored. "Miiiikkkkkkkiiiii-ssssssaaaaaannnnn!" I glance over sharply, my hand curled in a fist. Ever since he started working at Anteiku, he's gotten to be around more and he's become even more annoying. Does he ever shut up?

"The hell do you want?!" I nearly shout, conscious of Hinami. Touka and Kaneki look over to see what's happening. I suppose I'm a bit infamous for attacking Nishiki. It is during a fight Kaneki and I met, and Touka has been around us both for a long, long time. Nishiki grins. "I swear to the hell I'll be reborn into, if you say 'hi' as the only reason for gathering my attention, I will kill you. Honest this time."

Nishiki grins. "Hi." I jump out of my seat, tackling him to the ground. My hands wrap around his neck, but his also wraps around mine. I squeeze, adding more pressure as he does. Then the high school and college students force us apart, black dots in my vision. I spit in his direction. "You know, you always fight before you really think about it."

"Exactly why I'm supposed to stay underground." I can't help it as a grin splits both of our lips. "You're going to die one day. I hope it's soon." The words are true most of the time, but Nishiki and I today are on solid ground in our relationship. We are still in the early stages of our new murder plots of each other, which means we're not on edge and not hiding a bunch of items we plan to use that will probably, most likely, definitely fail in their use.

"I hope you die soon, too." We're released, and Touka sighs under her breath, muttering something about us being a couple of nuisances. "So, you need to be careful up top. I don't want a Dove to kill you before I can."

I make a dramatic sigh, sitting in my chair and falling over into Hinami's lap to make her giggle. "He has absolutely no faith in me! Can you believe him, Hinami-chan?!" She does giggle, though it isn't as much as she would have when her parents were alive. But it's my job to make sure she stays out of sight where neither of them Doves can find her. It's the reason I'm not underground at the mask shop with Uta.

The door opens, and in walks Hide, Kaneki's pal. I wave at him then look at Hinami. "So, what do you want to do? We can go shopping, go watch a movie, or maybe play a game."

"I thought I wasn't supposed to leave," Hinami says, tears filling her eyes just the slightest.

I lean forward, lowering my voice. "They never said that. So, are you up for it?" Hinami nods hesitantly, and I know we'll only be out for a short while, an hour at most. I stand, holding my hand out for her to grab. She does so, already dressed for a day to go outside and enjoy the sun. I hope she does enjoy the sun. Damn those Doves for taking it all away from her. Damn the ghouls who make them do it. Damn me for damning them. Ha. I already am damned.

* * *

><p>"Hinami, I'm out of cash, hon. We gotta head back to the shop," I call out in the shop. It's her favorite shop, filled with candies and cute clothing, so I obviously took her here. I don't get an answer, flipping through a magazine that was next to the cashier. I wait, listening carefully. "Hinami!" The door opens, and in walks some crazy looking guy with white hair and a bigger, buff guy. But I recognize the cases. "Hinami, come on!"<p>

"In a minute!" she calls back to me. I swallow, keeping an eye on the duo of Doves as they come near where I'm standing to talk to the clerk. "I think I found a book Kaneki-nii-san was telling me about, but I can't reach it!"

"Hinami, I told you I'm out of cash. You've used my last nickel." I make my way towards her, brushing past the larger of the Doves. "Sorry, sir. Hinami!" She doesn't make another response, but I do hear her nearly fall. "Damn it, Hinami," I mumble, rushing towards the back. Hinami looks at me as soon as I come upon her, then she looks past me at the pair of Doves. "C'mon, let's go." I don't give her the chance to freeze up.

I wave at the clerk. "See ya, Markus." He waves back with a smile, a 'come back again' following us. "Hurry up," I order Hinami. "Pretty soon they'll be on our tail. We have to be out of sight. Shit, I shouldn't have come out here." I turn around, pushing Hinami ahead of me just a little. "Skip like a happy little girl. Don't listen to a damn word I say, and get your ass to the shop." She does so, but I can hear the clicking of their heels as they hurry towards me.

The old man is the one who catches my attention, crooning at me, "Miss?" I turn around with a questioning look, praying my loathing and disgust don't show on my face. "Hinami! Wait a moment!" She ignores me on purpose. "Hina- Oh, please excuse me. My sister is hard of hearing, and she-"

"It will only take a moment," the older man says, while the buff one narrows his eyes at me. "I have some questions to ask you, especially concerning your little girl."

"Sir, please, I need to get her home. I've pushed the limit with my mom and dad as far as keeping my sister in public rather than at home. See, my ma's sick, and my sister doesn't like seeing her sick. So I took her out, and now that I've 'paid attention to the time' I should really get going." I turn back to Hinami. "Hinami, wait a minute!"

But he seems to ignore my words, likely seeing through the lies if I know any Doves. "Your mother is sick, is she?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm sorry. What has she come down with?"

"We don't know. She usually does this once a year. She'll get a bad fever, throw up a few times. It's nothing unusual, but it's still... disturbing to my sister. Like ghoul attacks." I hope it works as some type of joke between us. But it doesn't, as neither of them even crack a grin. So I turn, looking for my sister. "Shit. Hinami! Damn it. Where did she go?" I wander away from him, hoping to get out of it unscathed.

But the old man is still talking to me. "Do you know what happens during a ghoul attack?" he asks. I ignore him, striding forward to find Hinami so we can make a dash for the shop and keep out of sight for a few days.

* * *

><p>"Shit, that was close," I say as I make it back inside the shop. "Where's Hinami?"<p>

Touka nods to upstairs. "What happened? She made a beeline for her room."

I shake my head, wanting to forget that I can't do anything to them. "We saw them. The Doves who killed her mother. I don't think they know it was us. I sent her ahead so they wouldn't see her." Touka nods, just as on edge about it was I am. I go up the stairs to find her door locked. I can't blame her, so I sit down, drawing my knees to my chest.

Neither of us say anything else the whole night through. I don't know what she was thinking, but I know what went through my mind. Why didn't a follow them as soon as I knew they lost me? Why didn't I lash out like I always do? Why did they want to know about Hinami? _What_ did they want to know about her? Why were they there? What purpose did they have for being at that little antique shop?

Did they see Hinami?


	2. Chapter 2

_A coat of blood._

_A pair of arms._

_A disfigured leg._

_A severed head._

_Dead brown eyes staring back._

"Miki!" I snap up, painfully aware of the world around me. Touka and Kaneki stand in front of me, casting worried glances. My breath comes in choppy and uneven, staring at the spot where Hinami should be.

"Where is she?" I ask, getting up immediately. "Where is she, Touka-chan?!" Touka and Kaneki both attempt to calm me down, but it doesn't help. It just doesn't. My hand slams down on the table, knocking my coffee over and effectively silencing those in the shop. "Where is Hinami-chan, Touka?!"

Touka gives me a level stare, and I take a deep breath, inhaling through my nose and exhaling through my mouth. "She's upstairs, Miki-san. Calm down, please." I leave the table, going to her room. She shouldn't be in there. I don't trust her by herself right now. I can't trust her alone. I barely slept at all last night, just sat outside her bloody door. I've managed the day until a few hours ago. The sun is now setting.

I stop in front of Hinami's door. My knuckles rap against it twice, and she doesn't answer. "Hinami-chan," I say softly. I still don't have a reply. I twist the knob. It's locked. Oh hell no. "Hinami-chan, wake up! This isn't funny, sweetheart! Hinami-chan! Hinami-chan!" Still nothing can be heard, and it's safe to say I start freaking out. Touka and Kaneki follow my shouts, going upstairs to meet me. "Hinami-chan!"

Touka stumbles with the keys, and I could probably choke her if I didn't know better than to do just that. The door swings open, and I barge in. "Shit!"

The window is open.

* * *

><p>I lost Touka and Kaneki hours ago. Each minute Hinami is gone, another part of me feels like it's losing blood. It's almost the same sensation of starvation. Tiring. Numbing. Thought consuming. Hell, did I leave hours ago or minutes ago? I can't tell. I have to find Hinami. If I don't find her, she'll be... she'll be...<p>

"HINAMI!" The shout echoes back to me, several of those on the street stopping to stare at me. Rain falls down by the pound, dragging me with it as I slowly but surely fall apart. "Hinami... Hinami-chan, where are you?"

"Miki!" I look up to see Touka holding something in her hand. "I have a trail, but I need your help. Kaneki's too!" The mask lands in my hand, and I stare at it for a long, long time. It's white, with one half decorated by falling cherry blossoms, and the other plain. "Miki, come on!" The mask slips back into place, and I tighten it in the back before standing on my feet again. Touka's face is bare as I realize exactly what my part is. I'm dangerously recognized in this mask of mine.

I follow behind her, and eventually we reach a trail paved by Hinami's scent. "Hinami!" My legs rush past Touka of their own accord, unaware of her stop. When I see why, I skid to a stop, just barely dodging a huge item I know all too well. A quinque. "Shit." I turn to look back, but Touka has already vanished. I stand up straight, looking for where she went. Right in the direction of Hinami. "Tell me," I say lowly so he won't recognize my voice, "Did you see my friend from earlier?"

"I didn't," he answers. "But it will get what it's long past due for in time. Was it Rabbit?"

"_She_ was Rabbit, yes," I reply easily. "But no one will kill her until long after I'm in the ground. And I will never be in the ground. Would you like to know why?" I refuse him a chance to answer. "Because as a Ghoul, I don't get a grave and I don't get much more than rotting or cremation to have my ashes combined with others of my kind. Hence, she will never die."

I sidestep smoothly as he attacks again. "You will die tonight." I close in on him, my elbow striking out to snap his wrist. He cries out, his hand falling useless.

My hands wrap around his suit jacket, and I lift him up an inch off the ground. I would lift him higher if he weren't so damn tall. My hands wrap around his throat, and I think hard about squeezing. He glares at me with hate, reminding me of just what I am, but Hinami wouldn't want me to do it. She doesn't like anyone dying. Plus, if I do this, it'll be harder for Kaneki to adjust to being a Ghoul, and then the shop... "I would kill you. Don't get me wrong. We're just looking for the girl. You did orphan her, so surely you understand our concern."

"Is this your imitation of concern? It's pathetic." My grip tightens subconsciously. I throw him to the side, turning away from him. "So it is."

"It isn't!" I snarl. "But I don't want to kill you. Please, believe me when I say we're not all bad. We are trying to live, just like you." I see Kaneki at the other end. "Damn it. Yo, can you handle-" I stagger as he hits me hard with the quinque. He has only one hand wrapped around it. the grip won't do for technique, but it will do for strength and fighting if he does it right.

Kaneki watches with a wide eye. I admire Uta's handiwork for just a moment longer. I drop to the floor, rolling from its path. "Can you handle him for a while? I need to make sure they're okay." Kaneki nods after a brief period. "Thanks, hon. I owe you." I stand again, turning around and bolting for Hinami and Touka.

"Hinami!" I shout upon seeing her kagune. She's crying her little eyes out. I then see Touka, and anger flares through me. My hands clench, and I'm tempted to release my own. But I don't, instead meeting eyes with Mado as he cackles in his way. "Hinami-chan, Touka-chan," I say softly. "Go back home. I'll be there very soon, okay?" Touka catches the glaze in my eyes. I know because I can see them in my reflection.

Mado is already wounded. I stand above him, and his eyes widen. "You- you cut off my wife's hand."

"I did." I reach down to pick up his discarded limb. "Back when I worked for good ol' one eye. Sadly I got tired of the mystery, and I quit. I think in your final moments, you should know who I am." I pull the mask up, and he recognizes me immediately. "You knew what I was. I know you did. Why didn't you attempt to corner me, Dove?"

"Because your concern for the girl... It reminded me of my wife. My dead wife, as I'm sure you've heard and probably rejoiced in."

"I don't rejoice in death despite your beliefs." The words are bitter. "I don't want to change your mind, Mado. Yeah, I know you. I didn't recognize it earlier, but... I did at some point. It clicked a while later." It's silent between us. "I want you to know I'm sorry. I... I have to kill you. If I didn't have to, I wouldn't. I would let you live, just as I'm letting your partner live-"

"I don't believe you."

"Don't have to. You know not one, not two, but three Ghouls. I can't let you live. I'm sorry." Then I let out a low laugh. "I would've let Touka, but... That girl has too much blood already on her hands. And Hinami, oh dear, Hinami, I would never allow. She will never live with the guilty conscience of a Ghoul. I won't let her. I'd sooner kill both of us." I grab a pipe. "I'll hit your temple. Not the best death, but a quick one, and clean. I'm sorry it came to this."

Mado didn't waste time with his last words. "You'll die. You and all of your Ghoul-scum friends. The girl, Rabbit, and eventually you will be lost as well. I'm not sorry it came to this." I give him a moment longer, and then I bring it down on his head hard. The crack is heard and blood trickles from his head. I wipe my nose on my sleeve, pulling my mask down again.

I turn, starting a heavy walk to find Kaneki and get him out of here.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So, while catching up on Supernatural and reading other fanfiction, an author looked at her own fanfictions. Upon realizing they were not updated in two months, she muttered, "Oh shit" and found her laptop.

"This is your plan?" the manager asks. I nod. Yoshimura stares straight ahead, seeing everything in the way only Yoshimura can. "Hinami-chan won't like it. Neither will Touka-chan, or Kaneki-kun."

I shrug. "We need a better plan to protect the people of Anteiku. Keeping our heads down won't alert us if they suddenly get suspicious. I can't let the Doves near anyone I care about again. Besides, we can get all of the bad Ghouls off the streets, and maybe, just maybe, ease the tension in the CCG for a while." I pull out my medical exam taken last week. "Yoshimura, I'm the only one who can do this. My RC count is low, and I'll never understand why. But, it gives me a great chance to get into the CCG and stake it out, keep them away from us."

Yoshimura's silence only increases my determination to get in. But he isn't silent in disapproval. He's quiet to say this, "I tell the people of Anteiku to take responsibility for their own actions. You've never honestly blamed someone else for something you did or said." He stands up. "Ordinarily I wouldn't allow this. You have free choice, Miki, and I indulge your use of it. If you take responsibility for whatever happens, you may do as you please."

"Thank you, Yoshimura-san."

* * *

><p>"Miki Yaruma?" Amon asks as he enters the room in which I'm seated. I stand among many of those looking for a job in the CCG, hoping I stand out against all of them. My long black hair has been cut to form a ponytail that stops just above the shoulders, and my blue eyes are unhidden, unlike when I saw him days ago and my bangs brushed over them. I carry myself with confidence, but not with arrogance. I hope anyway.<p>

"Miss Yaruma, please, take a seat." I do so, giving myself off as a human. The RC scanner passes over me, not a sound made. "Hmm... Orphan. How?"

"My mother was sick, and my father committed suicide. Don't worry," I say, smirking over at Amon. "I'm not a sob story. Mom had an issue with her heart, normally inherited, but it skipped a generation. My father's sister moved in with us, and when she was attacked by a ghoul, my father lost it and shot himself. Needless to say, I'm naturally protective of those too young and too innocent. Especially when their lives are constantly taken away by those who starve for nothing more than a taste of flesh. All humans die young in my opinion."

Amon stares at me, reading my every movement. Everything I do can tell him something about me, and I need to be careful that it's what I want him to know about me and not something that could virtually endanger me. "Tell me the real reason you're here."

Perfect. I sigh, sitting back, narrowing my eyes at him. "Do I need a better reason?"

"You do if you're asking to be on the front lines without going through the Academy," Amon answers. I look at the table, clenching my jaw. "What is it?"

I sigh, leaning forward so my elbows rest on the table. "My best friend and her little sister are missing. Their parents said they left and never came back, and with her mother sick... I think her father is about to go nuts. If they're not at home, where else could they be? It's all I want. I want to know who killed them, and I want to take their life in return." I look back up, meeting him square in the eyes. "I want the Binge Eater."

Amon looks up as someone opens the door, muttering a few words and being polite before sitting back down again. "How do you know it's the Binge Eater?" Amon asks.

"I don't," I reply. Keep it going, Miki. "But she's been terrorizing our Ward recently, and I don't know any other Ghoul in the twentieth." Keep lying, Miki. Spit it all out. They'll never know the truth behind your lies, and you know it. "I want revenge, and if she's the big baddie, then I want her head."

Amon and another official of the CCG converse two minutes later. All we did was stare, and I hope and pray my eyes didn't betray a single thing about me or about how I felt. It was tense, and the atmosphere was thick with apprehension. I hope they read it wrong. "Miss Yaruma, please, return to your home. We'll contact you if you're accepted." I nod and stand up.

My walk back to the apartment I'm using is short. Once there, Touka is waiting with Hinami. "Hey, girls." I set down the bag I brought with me.

"What do you think you're doing?" Touka asks, obviously upset with me. I shrug, giving her an off handed answer to get her angry. "Do you understand what you're risking by going into that place?! You're risking Hinami, Kaneki, me, Anteiku. What are you doing?!"

I look at Touka for a minute, taking her in and just watching her. "I'm thinking that maybe you and I don't have the same connection we used to have back in the glory days, y'know? I have everything under control. I'm not going crazy like a lot of Ghouls appear to be doing these days. Plus, I'm protecting us." Her gaze darkens, and I almost think she's going to hit me, but then Hinami turns her fearful gaze on me. "Look, the point of this is so that I can warn Anteiku in case the CCG gets twitchy about us. I have everything under control, and there's no reason to be afraid or angry."

Touka closes in on me. My brow raises. "You better not be wrong." Then she turns. "Hinami-chan, let's go." I watch the spot for a minute more, beginning to doubt myself for once. It almost never happens. Then I turn on the television, popping a bag of popcorn. The popcorn is stale and disgusting, and I know better than to actually eat it.

The phone rings, and I smirk to myself. I stand up, afraid of what could be heard now that they have a tracer on me. "Hello?" I answer, letting it ring a while.

"Miss Yaruma?" I raise my brows at the name.

"This is she."

"You should answer your door." The knock occurs then. I was smart not to say anything. I bring the phone with me, crossing the room to the door that leads into my apartment. I wait for him to knock again. "Well? Are you going to answer it?"

I roll my eyes. "I like to make sure people are actually there before I answer. Otherwise, it can wait." He waits a moment, then knocks again. I open the door a good bit later. "Oh, look, what a wonderful surprise," I say sarcastically. I toss the phone to the side, inviting Amon into my home. I grab a glass. "Want something to drink? I have everything from coffee to alcohol."

He holds up a hand, shaking his hand. I pour a cup of water, placing some ice in it. Amon watches me, and I pull the death report of Mado out. "So... a Ghoul killed your partner, right?" Amon looks up, dark eyes narrowed. I hold my hands up, throwing the report at him. "What kind of kagune did it have? I know there are different types, but I don't know what they are."

Amon shakes his head, opening it and staring at Mado's picture. "It didn't use its kagune. This Ghoul preferred a more humane effort, and she swung a pipe on his head." I watch him carefully, and he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Now we know at least one of them will use such ways, it's impossible to know what killed what. So, you should start working on how to recognize them now."

I take the little booklet. "Contract?" I ask. He nods. I shrug, flipping through the pages and skimming before looking around for a pen. I find one in the grip of Amon, and I take it, easily writing down my new fake name with its own signature. I won't die so easily, and if worse comes to worst, I can use my kagune and disappear from the world again. I hand it back to him. "Don't worry about me recognizing them."

A knock sounds at my front door, and I smile at Amon, hiding my suspicion. "I'll be back." I go to the door, opening it to find Kaneki. "Kaneki. Hey, what's the problem? Let's talk outside," I say quickly, closing the door behind me. "The hell are you doing here? I told you not to come here, Kaneki. I told you, Touka, Hinami, and everyone else. I'm getting mixed up-"

He holds up a thing of coffee, and I smile. I can never stay mad at Kaneki for some reason. "I came to give you these. Manager said you might not be able to come to the shop, so I volunteered to bring these to you." I take them, and wrap my arm around his shoulders. Kaneki jumps a bit, but he returns the gesture. I take a deep breath, inhaling Kaneki's scent before moving away. "I'll see you again, won't I?"

"Still not goin' anywhere." I rub his hair, going back inside. "Kaneki, I mean it. Be careful." He nods, and I turn back to Amon. Amon stands high above me, and I take a good look at him. He's cute for a Dove, and I think he might be the only one to understand us, if what Kaneki told me is true. I reach for his hand, the humane side of every Ghoul showing. "I'm sorry about your partner," I say.

Amon doesn't answer in his body language, like the words are almost old.. "You start tomorrow."

I lean against the counter, blowing out a breath as he opens the door. "Amon." He turns to me. "I won't be like your last partner. I'm not going to die. Anyone could tell what you're scared of if they have the right sense. I'm going to guess I wasn't your first choice."

"You weren't."

I smirk, looking back at him. "You'll wish I had been."


	4. Chapter 4

I wait in the office, tired of not having anything to do again. He is quiet, as usual, and it irks me just a little bit. I like conversation when I'm tense, and I am not relaxed enough around Doves for me to keep quiet. I guess he probably figures I'm nervous since I'm so new at this. Really, I'm nervous because there are freaking butterflies everywhere. Was that too sarcastic? "Miki!" I snap my head up, and he set a bunch of papers in front of me. "Read these by the end of the night. They're on Rabbit and Cherry."

Touka-chan. I don't question him, but I know exactly what the CCG thought of my best friend, and I have to agree with absolutely nothing on the inside. On the outside, I have to repeat it. Same goes for me, Cherry. I wonder if Uta is done with my new mask... "Rabbit? You're still trying to track that Ghoul? What about the Binge-Eater? Jason? Anyone other than Rabbit?" Amon's gaze turns on me, and Akira watches the exchange out the corner of her eye. "I'm not saying you don't deserve revenge, Amon, but I think Rabbit is taking a rest. Nothing for the last two months? Someone's hiding her."

"And?" Amon asks, leaning back in his chair.

I roll my eyes. "What happens when a leader dies in the middle of a battle?" No one answers me, and I sigh. "Everyone goes crazy until someone assorts authority again. If someone is hiding Rabbit, we'll know because they'll turn her loose. Especially a human. Or she'll take it as her spotlight chance." Amon and Akira exchange glances. "Cut off the head, and the cockroach struggles."

Amon shakes his head. "Read the file. Final decision." I open it up, and immediately read the first sentence. Someone is being accused of being a Ghoul, and they're... fifteen. Stupid kid. I can't let them kill him. I read further.

_He has been missing school for several weeks, and family and friends are unable to contact him. Teachers say he constantly came in smelling too strong, like he was trying to hide some scent, but they never thought he just might be a Ghoul._

I pinch the bridge of my nose. He may or may not be a Ghoul, but I'm not going to let him die for it. "Going on lunch." I place the files back down. "Read enough of it to get the gist."

"Miki! Don't leave until you finish it!" Amon calls as I make my way to the door. I pretend I don't hear him and leave anyway. "Miki!" I laugh as his voice can be heard outside the room, and many stop to stare at me. I take a deep breath and look around. Then I pull out his records, and the lock of hair. I take a breath of the scent, and catch it in the air easily. How is it so hard for the CCG to find this kid?

I find him in an alley. He has an arm in his mouth, and I sigh. "Kid." He looks up. Definitely who I'm looking for. "You should stop. CCG is getting a nice whiff of you, and if you aren't careful, you'll be dead. Don't be surprised if I deliver the blow either." The kid stands up, looking at me hungrily. I roll my eyes again. "Man, who are your parents? Can't even recognize your own species, you stupid kid."

He stops, and I smirk. "Ghoul?" He sniffs the air again. "Very much so, but you have a faint scent of human. You're probably one of those who like to play nice with the humans." The kid sits back down, taking a chunk out of the arm. I sit down next to him, and he stops for a moment. "What do you want, stupid? You probably don't even have a proper mask."

I chuckle. "Says you. Look at yourself. How do you think Ghouls have survived? If we went around blindly killing and drawing suspicion, we would never live past twelve. I knew a girl a lot like you. You've probably heard of her. Cherry." His eyes went round. "Oh, yes. I knew her well. She was making her own kills at eight. Humans, and she loved their taste. Didn't ever think of them having a family. Didn't ever think of them having a life of any type. She didn't own a mask either."

"What changed?" he asked.

"Well," I say. "A couple of things. She met another kid. An orphan, like her. There were two, in honesty. She taught one to be like her. 'Humans are cockroaches' she would tell him. 'Always kill them before they can escape and tell on you. That's when they're dangerous.' The boy took it to heart. Last I heard, he was in Aogiri Tree and was a baddie. Another, she was a lot like her already. But then the little girl was nearly caught by the CCG. Wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because they had seen her talking with Cherry in public." I let it sink in. "They didn't know if she was a Ghoul or not. Little did she know, three other teams were doing the same thing. A human waiter who always gave her a pie on the house died. A Ghoul who had saved her life countless times died. And the boy killed the ones who chased him. Cherry then disappeared for six months, and she destroyed every piece of information about her. Pictures, footage. Everything. Eventually, no one remembered her name. It took a while though. Then she returned as Cherry."

The boy stares. "I'm missing the point."

I look at him. "Cherry needed the CCG threatening her friends because they couldn't find her. How far will you go? Surely there's someone you love. Someone who means a lot to you. A girl? A childhood friend? Or maybe a waiter like for Cherry?" His eyes narrow slightly. "As a Ghoul, it is your job to protect them. Yours. Believe me, the CCG will mark them as a Ghoul in a split second, and they'll have the whole damn Ward think it too."

His gaze returns to the arm. "Wanna hear more?" He nods. "Cherry made more friends, and she was terrified of it. She would... strike, and she would strike violently. She actually thought the girl was dead for a while, and it left her with nothing. She stopped eating. She killed humans to kill humans. She still didn't know the value of a life, and she wanted revenge." Once again, the boy looks at me. "Cherry... Damn it, Cherry. She nearly killed a Ghoul, and she was going to eat the Ghoul for the small bit of sustenance it would provide, and for the pure purpose of saying it. By that point, she was sixteen, and coming into the world.

"Then a tiny face split the mother's skirts. Cherry stared at the face, so innocent, so full of wonder. The mother was ready to call her kagune. Or for help. But Cherry focused on the small bit of life. She wasn't like other Ghouls, she knew. She had her mother, and how many can say that? Cherry couldn't. CCG killed her parents while she an infant. Older sister took care of her, and then Cherry killed her older sister so she wouldn't hurt Cherry's best friend. The friend actually became her first kill... Anyway, the kid was there, innocent as a little human. But she wasn't human. She was Ghoul. Cherry changed right then and there."

The boy is silent for a minute longer. "Where is she now?" he asked a bit hesitantly.

I smirk, and turn my gaze to him. "You're lookin' at her." I mussed his hair. "Start establishing yourself in another Ward, alright? Not as a Ghoul, but as a human. Start now. Put the arm down." He does so. "I know a coffee shop, Anteiku. It's a great place, and you can be a person. I'll tell the CCG I looked into you, and I found you at work in the shop, a high school dropout."

"What about food? Won't there be humans there too?"

"Nah. Ghoul run. We eat people who committed suicide, so we aren't taking from the population. Provides board, too. Just say the word, and I'll bring you there."

His eyes meet mine, still red. "Please." I nod, standing up, and I offer him a hand. "My name is Hikaru. I never caught yours."

"Miki Yaruma. The Yaruma is my undercover name. I'm in the CCG for now. Gotta keep Doves away from the shop somehow." Hikaru nods, seeming to understand. "Let's get you cleaned up, then I'll take you to the Manager."

An hour later, I am staring at a pissed off Amon. Akira is already gone, as is most of the office from our shift. I spent a little more than my lunch break looking for Hikaru... "Where were you, Yaruma?"

I sit down, opening the folder again. I take out his information, crossing it off. "Kid checks out. Works at a coffee shop, and he dropped out of high school." I sigh, running my hands through my hair in a seemingly frustrated fashion. "That's where I was. I was looking for the kid. Couldn't find the other one though, the thirty year old. She's gone, home cleared, everything. I'll hunt her down tomorrow."

Amon takes the file from my hand, surprised. "You... were working the case?" I nod, laying my head down. Honestly, it really was exhausting looking for him. He grabs his coat, and I look back up. Her grabs a set of keys. "C'mon," he says, and I get up. "Twenty five, untrained, and already going after Ghouls like it's no big deal." He shakes his head, and I smile a bit.

"Well, if I don't, who will?" I get to my feet, and I see Touka-chan outside the building. "Hell. I'll see you tomorrow. A friend needs me." Amon watches me go, and I see something almost disappointing in his eyes. I stop, and turn around. I get on tip toes to kiss his cheek. "Trust me from here on out, alright?" I say, then turn and run to Touka-chan.

"Miki-nee," Touka-chan whispers. I take her into my arms, and she grips my shirt, untucking it a little. The last time she called me 'Miki-nee' was so long ago. I push her back a bit. "I'm sorry. It's just, today is his birthday, and-" I pull her back again. I can't believe I forgot about it. I'm so damn stupid.

A voice breaks us apart. "Yaruma, make sure you don't do anything stupid tomorrow. We look for the Ghoul." I nod, and Touka-chan glares at Amon. He clears his throat a bit uncomfortably. "Am I missing something?"

"No. You're supposed to be though," I say a bit impatient. "You're supposed to be missing a touching moment, stupid. Now it's all ruined. She even called me 'Miki-nee' for the first time in a long time." I begin pouting, and Touka-chan rolls her eyes. Amon chuckles a bit. I take a breath and get serious. "I'll be ready, Amon. I'm not helpless, ya know. Let's go, Touka-chan. I think Hide-san is supposed to drop by today. Something about math homework and tutoring. Would you like to stay with me?"

We begin walking away and I stop, disbelieving myself as I turn around. "Amon, would you like to come as well? I make killer steak." Amon smiled.

"Thank you, but I have to get home soon." I nod, and a blossom of disappointment stirs in me. How odd. I turn, an arm over Touka-chan's shoulder. "I'll take your offer another day if you let me take you for coffee in the morning."

I laugh. "Meet me at the corner around... Six?"

"Six it is."


	5. Chapter 5

I wait for Amon at the curb like I promised. Hide is beside me, crashing the date because he wants to get to know Kaneki's new friends better so he can be closer to Kaneki. I don't think Kaneki knows he's pushing Hide out sometimes. I get it though. He nearly killed him when he was starving, and if Kaneki were to lose control like that again... Who would help him?

"Miki!" Amon arrives in the pouring rain. Hide has an umbrella over us both. "Sorry. My alarm didn't go off." He shakes off the water, and some of it lands on me. I smile a bit, and smack his shoulder, feeling the muscle underneath. Damn... That's freaking hot. He smiles back, and then his gaze lands on Hide. The college boy waves, then resumes staring at the ground. Amon asks, "Is he okay?"

"Hide!" I call, and his gaze snaps to mine. "Are you okay? Don't lie to me, because what happens when people lie to me?" Hide nodded, but it wasn't the same. I blinked, and I reached for him. "Hey, what is it? All of my friends want to get angry at me and get sad when I'm around the CCG, but no one will tell me why. Are you afraid of me?" Hide glances up in shock, and I just barely catch it. The scent of cold sweat. But it isn't from him. Some stupid ass Ghoul saw us. I roll my eyes.

Hide then shakes his head. "No. No. I just... I was just thinking... I'll tell you later. I might need some help with my biology homework, so I'll just swing by tonight." The blonde gestures in the opposite direction. "I'll stop by Anteiku and see if Kaneki is there. Bye." I watch him go, shaking my head. Idiot. Hopefully he doesn't get himself hurt. I turn to Amon, who also watches him leave with an odd expression.

"He isn't a Ghoul," I say, my voice a bit dead. "I know him, and I promise he isn't." I am though. I'm a Ghoul, and if you knew that, you would kill me without a second thought. Amon looks a me, belief showing as he comprehends my words. He offers his arm to me, and I roll my eyes again, taking it as we walked to a coffee shop of Amon's choice. Hopefully it's run by Ghouls so they can give me a bit of human.

Amon sighs then. "I want to know more about you, Miki," he says, and I feel like this might be a bit invasive. "For starters, if you haven't completed high school, why help college students?"

"Well, I'm incredibly smart," I say in reply, laughing a bit. Amon frowns, and I sigh. "My friend was a college graduate, and she was one of those prodigies, y'know? That's why her parents would let her get away with almost anything. Well, I read some of her books, I learned a lot from her. I'm qualified to teach high school level biology, college level English, and some maths. So why wouldn't I help college kids? Besides, Hide is a cool kid."

"How do you know him?" Amon asks next.

I smile softly as I think of Touka-chan and Hinami-chan. "The shop I took you yesterday. I met him and his friend Kaneki there. Kaneki was the one who came by my house when you informed me of my lucky acceptance into the CCG. Kaneki ended up becoming an employee, and I worked with him for a while until they found a more permanent worker. Hide was always there, so he was a regular. I saw him struggling with his work one day, and he always comes to me for help."

Amon nodded, and we walked in silence. Amon was a good guy, but I had to remember just who I was. I was still a real bitch to the CCG, and I had killed his partner. I swallowed nervously, and asked, "So, if you were to find Mado's killer, what would you do?" I wasn't sure if I was ready to know the answer, but I wanted it anyway. He could make me nervous if he liked, but I would always be the one with more information.

"Kill it," he replied, fist tightening. "Whoever it is, they're a killer, and a Ghoul. I'll eradicate them so they can't hurt anyone else." I nodded, keeping my gaze straight as his cut through me. "Do you have a lead or something?"

I shrugged. "Not that I know of," I lied perfectly as we stepped in the line to get a coffee. I nodded at the man serving, and he nodded back. A Ghoul. Thank God. "I was curious, Amon, and it's something that's a good point. I mean, let's admit it, I'm curious, and she's probably dangerous, and we should get rid of her." She made it to the counter, and the Ghoul wasn't as tense as he should be because of the Ghoul who was traveling with. "Hey, can I get a medium with two sugar cubes?"

He nodded, and took Amon's order. Then we waited as he made them. "I don't want you fighting it," he said at last. I feigned shock. "The Ghoul is either Eyepatch, Rabbit, or Hana, and you're not ready for that kind of fight, Miki." I accepted the drink, and the Ghoul nodded again, thanking me. "Small Ghouls, yeah. Reading documents about larger Ghouls, yeah. But not fighting those larger Ghouls."

I laugh, stepping ahead and turning to face him while walking backwards. "Amon, I have a job where I can die every day. Fighting larger Ghouls is part of the description, and I intend to complete my job and perform to maximum capacity. If I didn't know what I was getting into, I wouldn't have taken the leap of-" Amon grabs me as I nearly fall over the edge of the sidewalk and into on coming traffic. He naturally pulled me to his chest, which was solid as hell.

Okay, pretend I never admitted this, but I am shaking in my boots. I could've blown my cover, and then Hide, Anteiku, and everyone would be under serious investigation. I look up at Amon, still breathing heavily from the slight adrenaline rush she felt. Amon looks her in the face, a slight smirk playing on his features. "Got you," he whispers, and I laugh a bit.

"That you do," I reply, moving away from him as my face warms slightly. I haven't blushed in a long time. I shake it away, waiting for the light to turn green as I think of something to say. "So... nice chest." Oh, my God. Smooth, Miki, freaking smooth. Amon blushes too, and we both laugh. We walk again, and I skip ahead again as I can smell a familiar scent of someone highly annoying. I gesture for Amon to wait a moment, and I sneak up behind him.

"Nishiki!" I shout happily, glomping him to the ground. He glares at me, annoyance written all over his expression. "Hey, Nishiki, how are you?" I love messing with him so much. Nishiki looks behind me, then he smirks. I suddenly feel like I'm the one with the disadvantage. "Oh-" Nishiki kisses me, capturing my lips easily. I pull back, and Amon seems to look away with tense shoulders. "You're an asshat."

Nishiki wrapped his arms around my waist. "And you're officially my bitch according to the CCG."

I bark a laugh. "Please. You would be the bitch in this relationship," I reply, reaching down. He grunts. "See, you're already whipped." Nishiki shakes his head, releasing me, and I stand up, not bothering to offer him a hand. Nishiki stood on his own, and Amon approached us. Smirking, he wrapped his arm around my waist, and Amon narrowed his eyes at the move.

"So this is your boss, babe?" Nishiki is smirking and a bit too happy. I elbow his gut, and he bends over. "That was unnecessary, Miki. Like, what the hell?"

I raise a brow, flicking his head. "Then don't kiss me unnecessarily, and don't be an idiot by trying to make people think we're dating," I reply, then stand up straight. "But yeah, he's my boss. Amon, meet Nishiki. Nishiki, meet Amon. Now, let's roll." I grab Amon by the arm, leading him forward as he waves at my enemy in a polite way. Amon jogs to be beside me, and then we walk again. "Sorry about that. We're constantly trying to murder each other, so I have to like him in public."

"Constantly trying to murder each other?" Amon asks, brow raised.

I nod. "It's a dangerous room when we're together. Ultimately we fail each time." He gives me an odd look. "Well, if I make it look like he was murdered, then I go to jail. But if I make it look like an accident..." Amon chuckles, shaking his head at me. I grin again, and we continue onward to work in a companionable silence.

Amon stops me before we're in the building's sight. He wraps an arm around my waist, kissing me softly. Honestly, I'm surprised. I relax into it, and wrap my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me before responding to his lips. When he pulls back, I fight tears as I come upon a singular realization.

I kissed a Dove.


End file.
